


the chess game

by lowkeylester



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its the chess game but marvin doesnt act like a dick and things get fluffy, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeylester/pseuds/lowkeylester
Summary: marvin gets caught up in how cute he thinks whizzer is and reaches a whole new level of competitive just so he can get a kiss from him.





	the chess game

**Author's Note:**

> this started when i first heard the line "god you're pretty" 
> 
> i just think it's really cute that they're playing chess and then marvin gets wrapped up in whizzer's beauty and goes to kiss him (but tHEN WHIZZER REJECTS HIM BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT)
> 
> p.s. it's 1am and im tired so sorry if it's bad oops

over a slow weekend, marvin and whizzer sit down in their living room to partake in a game of chess. well, a very stressful game of chess with the two of them. such stubborn and competitive people make for quite a force to be reckoned with, especially against each other.

they've been playing for about five minutes before marvin had stopped on his turn, taking longer than a normal turn should take. 

and obviously, whizzer wasn't particularly enthusiastic about that.

"move the pawn." marvin stays silent, analyzing the possible moves that he can make next.

"move. the pawn." whizzer seems more persistent, although marvin ignores him and continues his previous action.

"take my hand," whizzer outstretches his hand to marvin who accepts it. he guides the older's hand to a pawn, moving it to another spot on the board while marvin sits idly by and just watches him.

"now, actually play the game, okay?"

marvin seems to be in a trance as he finally stares up at whizzer. "god, you're pretty," he says as he leans in to kiss his lover.

"marvin," whizzer laughs, giggling, "we're playing _chess_ remember? you can kiss me later when we're finished."

"can't you see that all that i want is a kiss?" marvin pouts.

"if you win, then your reward could be a kiss." 

he sighs. then he nods, investing himself in the game in the hopes of such a simple act.

so they play. the room is silent save for the faint _clink_ of the pawns moving around the board. the two focus seriously, neither wanting to lose for their own reasons. 

whizzer wanted to beat marvin and marvin wanted to win and get a kiss at the end.

on one of whizzer's turns though, he takes exceedingly longer than he has any other time.

"are you a little stuck?" marvin asks, a smug smirk growing on his face. the younger rolls his eyes and continues to assess his situation on the board. "do you want my help?"

"no, i don't, i can think it through myself."

marvin sighs and leans back in his chair, waiting for his next move.

then whizzer responds with, "let me win."   and marvin says, "okay." 

the once quiet room gets slightly louder with the small noises coming from the chess pieces moving until whizzer finally wins and yells a victorious, "checkmate!"

marvin can't help but laugh a little bit at his "victory."

"but i didn't win."

"well," whizzer shrugs, "you let me win so i guess you can get a kiss for that." he leans in and lets his lips meet marvin's, the sweet simplicity of the kiss bringing warmth into their hearts.

"next time though," whizzer says as he pulls away, "don't try to bet on a kiss. just ask."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being so short, i haven't written anything in a while
> 
> i'd like to write an actual whizzvin fanfic but i never get things done and i don't want to start something that i can't finish. so that means look out for it soon bc im going to make it anyway


End file.
